Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the sharing of emotions through the creation of three-dimensional avatars and their interactions, and more particularly with the creation of such avatars for use with mobile devices, cloud based systems and the like.
Description of the Related Art
In the last few years, the development of powerful mobile devices and their diffusion worldwide has produced a global change in which people are moving away from using desktop computers to using a mobile equivalent, for example, mobile devices, laptops, notebooks and other small portable electronic devices which can connect to the web.
The use of such mobile devices has allowed the phenomenon called “social networking” to become an important part in the day-to-day activities of many people's lives. Today, hundreds of millions of people use their virtual identities to communicate and interact with other people over the web, internet and the like via social networking sites. In addition, these virtual identities are used to play games over the web, internet and the like.
While this widespread phenomenon provides the ability for contact between people any time of day or night, it is difficult to determine exactly how people are feeling by looking at their virtual identity. It would be a development of the “social networking” phenomenon to be able to interact with people on social networking sites as if it were real life, so that a person's moods, feelings, sentiments etc. can be made available via the web, internet and the like.
This widespread phenomenon provides the ability for continuous contact between people any time of day or night; it is difficult to determine exactly how people are feeling by looking at their virtual identity. It would be a development of the “social networking” phenomenon to be able to interact with people on social networking sites as if it were real life, so that a person's moods, feelings, sentiments etc. can be made available via the web, internet and the like.
In the last few years, the development of powerful mobile handsets and their diffusion is producing a new global change as most people are moving from desktop to mobile devices. However, a person's virtual identity is always with him/her as it becomes part of day-to-day life.